


Colorful Souls

by panto



Series: Christmas Prompts 2017 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Related, Colors, F/M, Fluff, Gender neutral pronouns for unknown soulmates, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Scott is not a werewolf, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panto/pseuds/panto
Summary: And suddenly everything was black and white. From one second to the other. At 3:06 pm Pacific Standard Time for Stiles the world lost its color. At this time exactly eighteen years ago he was born.This was the start of a long and probably exhausting search for Stiles' soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work for the xmasprompts.tumblr.com
> 
> Day 6 - Soulmate AU
> 
> (Part 2 of this work is going to follow on the 17th of December [Day 17 - Colors])

And suddenly everything was black and white. From one second to the other. At 3:06 pm Pacific Standard Time for Mieczyslaw Stilinski, called Stiles, the world lost its color. At this time exactly eighteen years ago he was born.

Of course Stiles had been prepared for this moment, just like everyone else had. And still it felt weird not to be able to see color anymore, from one second to the next.

They had learned about it in school and his parents had told their story about a hundred times.

John and Claudia Stilinski had been two of the lucky few that had met their soulmate before they turned eighteen, so they never had to go through the search that lay ahead of their only son now.

 

Every person lost the ability to see color on their eighteenth birthday on the exact second they were born. It meant the start of a sometimes years-long search for their soulmate, the only person that was able to turn black and white back into color again.

The closer a person got to their soulmate the more color they were able to see and the second they were finally standing in front of each other, they were eventually able to see all the colors of the world around them again.

A few really lucky people, like John and Claudia, met their soulmate before their eighteenth birthday and didn’t have to go through the often exhausting search for their soulmate. But not many were as lucky as Stiles’ parents.

 

But for now, everything was black and white for Stiles until he was finally standing in front of the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with.

It was weird to suddenly be without the ability to see color, but Stiles was also excited to find his soulmate. He wouldn’t stop talking about it.

“They are not close if I don’t see any color at all yet, right?” Stiles asked when he was sitting at the dinner table with his parents and his best friend Scott, even though of course he knew the answer. Everyone learned about soulmates in school. Everyone was supposed to be properly prepared for the moment they met the love of their life.

“They are at least not close enough yet.” John told him with a shrug. He knew Stiles was going to have so many questions and that he was excited and he also knew that he had to be really patient with his son.

“But that means that either they are not eighteen yet or…” Stiles stopped and it took a moment before he continued. “Or they never started to look for me.”

“Stiles, you shouldn’t worry about it. You will find them. They are your soulmate.” His dad promised. “Sooner or later life will bring you together. And if they didn’t start looking for you yet, they probably had a really good reason and as soon as you are together you will hear all about it.” He said.

Scott nodded in agreement. “Your dad is right, dude.”

Claudia smiled at Stiles. “As soon as you finished school we are going to start searching with you.”

“Wait, what? I have to finish school first?” Stiles stared at his mother, almost frustrated. “I just want to meet them now.”

“Of course you will have to finish school first, mischief. What a question!” Claudia shook her head which made Stiles groan.

John gave his son a pat on the shoulder. “It’s only a few more month. You can do that, son.” He let out a sigh before turning to Claudia. “I can’t believe our son is eighteen already. Feels like yesterday when he learned how to ride a bike.”

 

 

Almost two months passed, in which absolutely nothing happened. Stiles was still only seeing black and white and he still hadn’t finished school. He still had three more months before he was officially done with high school.

It was a Thursday morning and Stiles and Scott were siting next to each other in English class when Stiles suddenly jumped up without a warning. “Green!”

“Mr. Stilinski. This is definitely not the right answer to the question why the three witches are referred to as the weird sisters.” Their teacher told him, slightly annoyed that her class once again was interrupted by Stiles.

Stiles looked around for a moment before mumbling an excuse and sitting back down, but he couldn’t stop himself from grinning like an idiot.

“Dude!” Scott leaned over to his best friend. “What was that?”

“Green.” Stiles repeated. “I can see green, Scotty! The board is green, the grass is green. Look at the trees, Scott! They are so beautifully green.”

Scott looked at Stiles as if he was going crazy before he had to remind himself that Stiles was three months older than he was and already turned eighteen. “That’s great, isn’t it?”

“Yes! That’s more than great! It means that they are coming, Scotty. They are getting closer to me.” Stiles told him excitedly. His soulmate was finally coming for him.

“Stilinski! McCall! If you don’t stop talking now I will see you for detention later.”

“Sorry.” They both mumbled in unison and quickly went back to taking notes.

 

 

“I know it’s late, but you got to hear this. I saw my dad leave twenty minutes ago. Dispatch called. They are bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police.” Stiles told his best friend excitedly when he turned up on his doorstep only a few days later.

Over the last few day Stiles had started to be able to see more and more color again. By now it wasn’t only green, but also red, purple, orange and brown. And even though Stiles was excited to meet his soulmate soon, right now he was a lot more excited about going out into the woods to search for a dead body with Scott.

“For what?” Scott asked.

Stiles grinned at him. “Two joggers found a body in the woods.”

“A dead body?”

“No, a body of water.” Stiles said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. “Yes, dumbass! A dead body.”

“Do you really think it’s a good idea to go into the woods now?” Scott asked, but was already busy putting his shoes on. “I mean after all it’s dark and you are still not able to completely see in color again.”

“Scott, I’m not blind. It’s just the color that is missing. And when it’s dark you don’t see much color anyways.”

“Fine. You are right.” Scott grabbed his jacket and his keys and closed the door behind them. “Let’s go then.”

 

 

Scott and Stiles had been walking through the woods for quite a while when they spotted the police search party, that was combing the woods with detector dogs and flashlights.

“Come on!” Stiles whispered to Scott before starting to run.

“Stiles! Wait up! Stiles! Stiles!” Scott had difficulties running after his best friend. His asthma holding him back. He took a pull from his inhaler before trying to catch up with Stiles.

Stiles turned around to look for Scott and suddenly there was a barking dog right in front of him and a flashlight pointed at his face.

“Hold it right there!” The cop, the flashlight belonged to, shouted.

But luckily Stiles could hear his dad’s voice just a moment later. “Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

When Stiles woke up the next morning, he almost screamed from excitement. All the colors seemed to be there again.

There was his maroon Lacrosse jersey, his yellow pencil case on his desk, the rose-colored flower his mother had put onto his window sill and the orange hoodie he had worn the other day. And then there was his book shelf with all the different colored books: purple, green, red, brown, violet, bronze and –

No. Stiles stopped. He still wasn’t able to see all the colors. There was still one missing. Blue. Stiles wasn’t able to see the color of his walls and he knew that their actual color was blue.

He let out a sigh, but it still meant that his soulmate was closer than ever before, and Stiles was definitely excited about it.

“Stiles?” Claudia’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. She knocked on his door before slowly opening it and glancing into her son’s bedroom. “Hey, you are up.” She said with a smile. “Scott is here.”

“Scott?” Stiles finally got out of bed, when his best friend moved past Claudia and into Stiles’ room.

“Hey.” He said with a slight smile. “I need to … talk to you.”

Claudia got the hint and left the room again, closing the door behind her.

“What’s up?” Stiles asked as he grabbed a shirt and quickly put it on.

“We need to go back to the preserve.” Scott said.

“What? Why? Did you find something?” Stiles suddenly got excited. “What is it? The body?”

“No, Stiles. Calm down.” Scott shook his head. “After you told your dad that you were alone in the preserve and he took you home, I tried to get back home on my own. But it was dark, and I fell and lost my inhaler. We need to go back and find it.”

Stiles wasn’t able to hide his disappointment. “So, that’s it?”

“Yes, that’s it. Do you even know how expensive those inhalers are? I already lost one last month. My mum’s going to kill me.”

Stiles sighed. “Fine. We’ll go and look for your inhaler.” He promised. “Just let me get dressed real quick.”

 

“What color is your inhaler again?” Stiles asked as they slowly walked through the preserve, trying to find the exact place where Scott had lost it.

“Blue.”

Stiles groaned. “I can’t see blue yet. It’s the only color still missing.” He mumbled when they finally reached the spot where Stiles ran into his dad and the other cop.

“Okay, let me think.” Scott said thoughtfully. “You and your dad disappeared that way. Which means that I ran this way.” He said pointing in the exact opposite direction.

“Then let’s go this way.” Stiles said already starting to walk into the direction Scott had pointed out. Not taking his eyes from the ground, kicking the dirt and leaves here and there a little to hopefully find the inhaler somewhere.

“I think I lost it when I fell. That was somewhere over there I suppose.”

Stiles took a few more steps in the direction Scott had pointed into. He stopped a moment later. They both got to their knees to have a closer look at the forest floor and everything it was covered with.

They searched for a while until Stiles finally found the inhaler.

“Scott? Scott, the inhaler is blue.” He said, staring at the thing in his hand as they both got back up to their feet again.

“Yeah, I know. I told you that.”

“No. No, you don’t understand. It’s blue. I can –“ It was blue. The inhaler was blue and Stiles was able to see it. Which meant…

“Stiles.” Scott suddenly grabbed Stiles’ shoulder, nodding over at a guy that was standing about 50 feet away from them, watching.

“Scott?” He said carefully as he glanced up, just to lock eyes with the guy. “That’s him.” He whispered to Scott.

“That’s Derek Hale.” Scott whispered back. “You remember the Hale fire a…”

But Stiles stopped him. “No. You don’t get it. That’s him!”

Before Scott was able to say something, Derek stepped closer towards them. “What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property.”

“Sorry.” Scott started. “We were just looking for something.”

But Derek didn’t even pay any attention to him. Instead he just stared at Stiles and Stiles stared back at him.

“You need to leave.” Derek said when he was finally able to take his eyes off of Stiles again. “Both of you.” He added before he turned around to leave as well.

“Wait, what?” Stiles’ eyes went wide. That wasn’t how he had imagined the first time of meeting his soulmate. “Where are you going?”

Derek barely glanced back at them. “Home.” He said.

“Hey! You can’t just walk away like that. Derek!” Stiles tried out the name. And it sounded good. It sounded right.

Derek turned around when Stiles caught up with him and grabbed his shoulder.

Scott looked confused, almost lost, as he watched. “You guys know each other?”

Derek didn’t pay any attention to Scott and instead just looked at Stiles. “I’m sorry. This is … I can’t.”

“Look, I know I’m not exactly a model, but we should get to know each other. After all we are supposed to –“

“No.” Derek said quickly. “No, don’t say it.”

And now Scott finally caught up with what was going on. Stiles was finally able to see the last missing color. The last color came back the second Derek Hale stood in front of them, which made Derek Stiles’ soulmate.

Stiles face was pale all of a sudden. “You don’t feel anything? Nothing at all?”

Derek was quiet for a moment before he finally opened his mouth again to speak. “I do. But I shouldn’t. I can’t do this to you. It’s difficult.” His face was suddenly a lot softer than before. “I really can’t explain it right now.”

“You could at least try to.”

Derek swallowed, glancing down at Stiles’ hand still on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Stiles. You definitely deserve better than that. Better than me.”

And for a second Stiles wondered how Derek even knew his name but he had probably overheard his conversation with Scott. “Please.”

Derek seemed to actually consider it for a moment. “Fine.” He eventually said. “You at least deserve to know why I can’t do this.” He gestured between the two of them. “I can try to explain it to you over a cup of coffee maybe. But please, please don’t expect too much. You are not going to want me after that anyways.”

 

It was only one day later that Stiles and Derek met at the coffee place that Derek had chosen.

“Thanks for coming.” Derek said when they sat down in one of the booths in the back. “I guess I was a bit harsh yesterday and I’m sorry for that.”

Stiles just gave him a soft smile, so soft that Derek almost felt his heart melt.

“I just didn’t want you to be disappointed as soon as you find out.” Derek mumbled with a shrug.

“Find out about what?” Stiles asked.

Derek ignored the question. “You know, it’s weird. I actually feel like I can trust you with almost anything.”

Stiles sighed. “Because you are my soulmate. If you want to or not. But you can trust me. I trust you as well.”

Derek nodded slowly. For a moment he was silent but eventually he started to talk.

Derek talked about everything, starting with the Hale fire almost seven years ago and how he lost almost his entire family, how he was tricked into believing that someone else, Kate Argent, was his soulmate back when he was only sixteen. He told Stiles about how he and his sister moved away to New York, where they had stayed until a few weeks ago, when Laura returned to Beacon Hills. Derek talked about how he followed his sister after he hadn’t heard from her in days and about how he had to find her dead body in the preserve only two days ago.

Derek stopped, swallowing hard and only glanced up when Stiles grabbed one of his hands in an attempted to give Derek the little bit of comfort he would be able to give him.

“That’s not everything.” Derek admitted after a moment.

“What else?”

“But please, don’t freak out, okay? If you want to leave that’s fine, I get it. Just please, try not to cause a scene. Not in here.” Derek said and took a deep breath before he continued. “I didn’t want to meet you. Because I was afraid that you were human. And you obviously are human.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows. “What else would I be?”

Derek hesitated but eventually pulled his hand away from Stiles. He formed a fist with it after making sure that there was no one else around. In one swift move he spread all five fingers and –

Stiles swallowed when what he saw were definitely claws. Those fingers weren’t human.

Derek pulled his hand away rather quickly, hiding it under the table.

“What are you?”

Derek shrugged his shoulders innocently. “Werewolf.”

If it had been anyone else telling him they were a werewolf like that, Stiles would have laughed right into their face, because werewolves? Nope, those didn’t exist. But deep-down Stiles knew that Derek wasn’t lying.

“You didn’t leave yet.” Derek noticed and somehow, he seemed to be relived.

Stiles shook his head. “Of course, I didn’t leave. I’ve been waiting for you for so long and you are finally here. I’m not going to run away.”

Derek smiled. “Thank you.”

Stiles smiled right back at him. “I want to get to know you, Derek, and I don’t care what you are.”

“I want to get to know you as well.” Derek admitted, grabbing Stiles hand back into his own. “I’ve been so lonely, but I didn’t think I deserved to meet my actual soulmate. Not after Kate and everything that has happened.”

Stiles sighed as he got up and walked around the table, grabbing Derek’s hand to pull him out of his seat. “None of this was your fault. You were young.”

Derek nodded slowly. “Maybe.” He mumbled.

“You deserve good things, Derek. Believe me.” Stiles smiled at him. “I want to try this with us.”

“I want to try this as well.”

Stiles’ smile only widened and without having to think about it any further he leaned in to kiss Derek. And nothing has ever felt so right.

He had finally found his soulmate. Derek. Derek Hale was Stiles’ soulmate and now that he finally had him, Stiles was definitely not going to ever let him go again.


End file.
